Good Company (Wendy Version)
Later that night, music was playing at the Hundred Acre Wood Toys' cottage. The forest animals were all gathered around the window watching as the hundred Acre Wood Toys danced and yodeled. Wendy was sitting on a miniature chair daintily and clapping her hands. Pooh and Roo danced around. Tigger played the bass. Lumpy played the accordion, and Rabbit played the pipe organ. Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay The music was terrible seeing that neither Tigger nor Lumpy knew how to play the particular instruments they were playing. Tigger: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Lumpy: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Piglet and Roo: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Pooh came to stand in front of Wendy and cleared his throat. Pooh: I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with 'em Tigger, Rabbit, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Pooh tap danced while Roo played the drums. He accidentally let loose several drumsticks that slipped through his sleeves and the hit the drum. Pooh and Piglet dragged Lumpy into the middle of the room. Lumpy began, "I. . ." But he giggled bashfully, making the other Hundred Acre Wood Toys (except Rabbit, who was still playing the organ) laugh. "Oh, gosh!" Lumpy stammered, while playing with his trunk. That made the Hundred Acre Wood Toys laugh even louder. "Well, get on with it!" Rabbit shouted impatiently, as he played a horrible note that got Lumpy to sing his part. Lumpy: I chased a polecat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him The heffalump's face turned beet red with embarrassment as the Hundred Acre Wood Toys continued to sing. Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Piglet, and Roo: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Roo played a cymbal and then placed it on his head like a Chinese hat and walked off sideways. Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Pooh began to yodel, and Wendy decided to sing along. Pooh: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Eeyore began to yawn while holding a recorder. The flew near his mouth during the yawn and back far from it again. Eeyore saw this and started swatting at it. "Shoo! Go away!" Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Tigger dragged Wendy to the dance floor. Wendy danced around with Tigger, Lumpy, and piglet while Pooh took over the bass. The fly decided that it had enough of Eeyore and landed on Roo's ear. Roo tried to swat it, but hit the cymbal instead. Roo wanted to play the drums better, and the fly landed on top of the drums that roo needed to hit. Finally, the fly landed on Eeyore's nose again. He reached for something, anything to swat it with. Roo handed him a cymbal. He brought the cymbal down hard. But the fly just flew off in time, and Eeyore only hit himself in the face and looked extremely disoriented. Wendy danced with Tigger, Pooh, and Lumpy while Piglet played the guitar, and Rabbit was still playing the pipe organ. Even the forest animals danced along while the Hundred Acre Wood Toys cheered. Roo climbed up on Piglet's head. "Be careful. Watch out," he sputtered, as he was about to sneeze. "Be-- Be care-- Watch it! Watch it! Watch--Watch-- Ah--" Roo stopped Piglet from sneezing by holding his paw under his snout. "Thanks, Roo!" Piglet sighed. "You're welcome." Roo said, as he put a long teal coat around Piglet and himself. The pig and joey headed toward the dance floor. Roo, with his tongue hanging out, smiled happily and snapped his paws while Piglet walked and peeked through the coat. They headed towards Wendy. Wendy curtsied, and Roo tried to bow, only to fall over, Piglet saved him by reaching up and grabbing his rear end. Then Wendy danced with them. While Wendy was dancing with Piglet and Roo, Tigger played the guitar, and Lumpy played the accordion. Mistakenly, Roo played the drums. Now Tigger was playing the bass, Lumpy was still playing the accordion, and Rabbit was still playing the organ. The happy Hundred Acre Wood Toys cheered as Wendy clapped in rhythm, Pooh played the drums, Eeyore and Lumpy clapped their hooves, Tigger played the bass, Eeyore played the recorder, and Piglet danced with Roo still on top. Unfortunately, the music abruptly ended as Piglet's snout felt an intense tickle. "Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah--Ah--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--AAAAHHHH--" Wendy covered her ears. Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and the forest animals hid while Roo tried to stop the sneeze frantically. Eventually, Roo tried to stop the sneeze by putting his finger under his own nose. Of course, that didn't work. "Ah-CHOOOOO!!!!" Piglet sneezed loudly, sending Roo sailing through the air. The coat came down around Piglet, and he smiled cutely. Tigger, Pooh, Eeyore, and Lumpy laughed out loud ad they and the forest animals came out of hiding. Wendy sat down, laughing. Roo was stuck up on a rafter, and Tigger, Pooh, Eeyore, and Lumpy laughed harder. Roo slid down a decorative beam. Tigger, Pooh, Eeyore, and Lumpy laughed at Piglet again, and Roo joined in. Wendy calmed down, stopped laughing, and happily said, "That was fun." "Now you do something," Pooh said, pointing to the blonde-haired girl. "Well, what shall I do?" Wendy asked the Hundred Acre Wood Toys. "Tell us a story." pleaded Eeyore. "Yes, tell us a story," Tigger, Pooh, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo echoed in unison. "A true story." added Pooh. "A love story!" added Lumpy. "Really lovely!" added Roo. Wendy thought for a moment, but she had an idea. She wanted to tell Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo a story of herself. "Well,... Once upon a time, there was a princess." "Was the princess you?" Tigger asked hopefully, as he pointed to her. Wendy nodded as she continued, "And she fell in love." "Was is hard to do?" Piglet asked, while sobbing. Wendy smiled and shook her head, "Oh, it was very easy," she said rather truthfully. "Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me." "Was he strong and handsome?" Tigger asked. "Was he big and tall?" Piglet asked, while smiling. With a far away look in her eyes, Wendy replied, "There's nobody like him, anywhere at all." "Did he say he loved you?" asked Lumpy. "Did he steal a kiss?" asked Pooh. "He was so romantic, I could not resist!" Wendy smiled. Then she walked over to a small piano. "I got practice now, boys." And she sat down on the bench and began playing the piano. She was interrupted by a couple of wrong notes. She stopped playing and turned her head to see Rabbit pawing at the piano. "Oh, you wanna practice, too!" she giggled. And with that, she carried on playing the piano and began to sing while turning some pages in a songbook. Wendy: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too The Hundred Acre Wood Toys all sat on the floor by the fireplace and listened to her sing, except for Rabbit, who was hiding behind the piano. "Ha! Mush!" he muttered. Wendy: Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be The Hundred Acre Wood Toys found the sound so powerful that they all (except Rabbit) started to get sleepy-eyed. Wendy: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be Later on, it was time for the Hundred Acre Wood Toys to put on pajamas. Tigger was now wearing a lavender nightshirt. Rabbit was now wearing blue nightshirt. Pooh was now wearing a lavender nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Eeyore was wearing a yellow nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Lumpy was wearing a pink nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Piglet was now wearing light yellow footy pajamas. Roo was wearing red footy pajamas. After all the Hundred Acre Wood Toys got their pajamas on, Wendy finished the last part of her song. The bunnies snuggled. Eeyore yawned and smacked his lips because he knew now that it would be time for the Hundred Acre Wood Toys to go to bed before too long. Wendy: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We'll always be good company You and me Just wait and see After Wendy finished her song, Tigger, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo sighed in a lovesick way, and suddenly, the cuckoo clock went off. The clock said, "10:00 PM." Wendy stopped singing and playing the piano. Then she got up from the piano as she looked at the clock. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "It's past bedtime." She gently shoved the Hundred Acre Wood Toys up the stairs. "Go right upstairs ta bed." They all started up the stair with Roo in the lead. Tigger grabbed Roo's tail and said, "Wait! Hold on, boys." He shoved Roo back, and the joey hit the wall with his head. He stood up, rubbing it. "Oh! My head!" he groaned. "The princess will sleep in our beds upstairs." Tigger told Pooh, eeyore, Lumpy, Piglet, and Roo. "But, where will you sleep?" asked Wendy. Tigger smiled warmly. "Oh, we'll be quite comfortable down here in a...in a..." "In a pig's eye!" Rabbit finished the sentence. "In a pig's eye? A sty." Tigger said, confused. Then he snapped out of what Rabbit said and faced Wendy again. "No! No! I mean, we'll be comfortable. Won't we, boys?" The Hundred Acre Wood Toys (except Rabbit) answered, "Oh, yes! Mighty comfortable." Roo spotted a giant pillow (with a red pillowcase over it, golden buttons, and golden draw tassels on each end) on a bench. "Now, don't you worry about us. We'll be alright, Wendy." Tigger told the blonde-haired girl. "Go right on up now." Roo laid down on the bench, cuddled up with the pillow. "Well..." Wendy says skeptically, "if you insist. Good night." She head on upstairs. "Good night, Princess." Tigger, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet said in unison. Wendy reached the top of the stairs. "You're sure you'll be comfortable?" she asked. "Oh yes, very comfortable." all five Hundred Acre Wood Toys said. "Well," said Wendy. "Pleasant dreams." "Pleasant dreams." Tigger, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet all said. And Wendy went into the Hundred Acre Wood Toys' bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, all the Hundred Acre Wood Toys rushed to the pillow. Roo tried to hold on, but they grabbed it and pulled it in several directions at once. "Let go!" Piglet yelled. Out of the seven of them, the only ones who were not pulling on the pillow were Tigger and Roo. Tigger tried to calm them down, unsuccessfully, by saying, "Now, boys. Don't get excited. Remember, share and share alike." But Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet did not listen, and the pillow was being stretched to its limits. "Look out!" gasped Eeyore. "It's gonna rip!" added Lumpy. And that's what happened! The pillow ripped, and feathers, Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy, and Piglet went flying across the room. Roo grabbed a feather and uses it as a pillow, and he soon fell asleep. In the Hundred Acre Wood Toys' bedroom, Wendy had put on her sky-blue undershirt and matching pants. Now she was kneeling beside Eeyoree's bed, praying. "God bless the forest animals. And god bless all the seven little Hundred Acre Wood Toys who have been so kind to me: Tigger, Rabbit, Pooh, Eeyore, Lumpy Piglet, and Roo. And may my dreams come true. Amen," She finished her prayer and prepared to go to bed, but she remembered one more thing. "Oh yes, and please make rabbit like me." Downstairs, the Hundred Acre Wood Toys have used various spaces to sleep in. Rabbit was laying in the cauldron. "Hmph, girls!" he scoffed and tried to settle down, but there was something under him. He pulled out a spoon. "A fine kettle of fish!" He spat on the dimming fire, and it glowed brighter. Snores from Lumpy, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, and Eeyore were heard coming from around the room. Rabbit, who was still awake, looked over at Lumpy, asleep in a drawer and then up at Pooh, who was curled up in a cupboard. Tigger was curled up in the sink where water dripped in his mouth and made him gargle. Piglet was sleeping on the bench, using Roo's rear end as a pillow. Roo had a strange dream and began whimpering like a dog and shaking. Piglet sat up and poked him with his elbow. After a while, Roo calmed down, and Piglet fluffed up his rear end and laid back down. Eeyore was asleep on the floor near log pile while curled up in a yellow sleeping bag with a medium-sized pillow (with a light yellow pillowcase over it), and the fly landed on his nose. He flicked it away with one hoof and then went back to sleep. Eventually, the fly landed on his nose again and fell asleep, as well. They all fell fast asleep for the rest of the night. Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Hero/Heroine Songs